Frozen Yogurt vs Ice Cream
by Writer of Daydreams
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper jealous? Please! Like that would ever happen. Chad/Sonny


**A.N. Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted anything in awhile. Hope you enjoy this fic! :D Remember to R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.**

* * *

"I'm so bored." Sonny Munroe said to herself sighing.

She was lying down on her bed in her and Tawni's dressing room, playing with a rubber band after rehearsals for the show. Tawni, Nico, Zora, and Grady had all gone out to see a movie, but she had declined saying she had already seen the one they were going to watch.

Just as she was getting sleepy, Sonny felt a weight sink onto the mattress.

Sonny turned to see who the intruder was and rolled her eyes, facing the other way again in an effort to pretend that _he _wasn't there, right beside her.

"What do you want Chad?" Sonny said exasperatedly.

"What, no _hello Chad, you look simply dashing today, _or_ OMG Chad Dylan Cooper is breathing my air particles and lying next to me in my bed?_"

Sonny sighed. "No seriously, what _do_ you want Chad?"

"Sheesh, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. As to your question, my response is: nothing really."

Sonny turned to stare at him.

"What? Okay, if you _must _know, the Mackenzie Falls set ran out of loganberries−

"Oh, what a tragedy!" Sonny said sarcastically.

"−_and_ Portlyn was being _herself_. I mean, she wasn't reading from a script or anything! It was _so annoying._" Chad finished as if this statement would explain everything.

"Alright…but that still doesn't tell me why you're in _my _dressing room at So Random."

"Eh…I had nothing better to do obviously."

"I don't care if you "have nothing better to do", go bother someone else."

"Firstly…hey, you stole my line! Secondly…there is no one else here, they're all shooting TV shows right now."

"Firstly, Sonny mocked. I _can_ steal your line, it's a television network we work at after all."

Chad scoffed.

"And secondly…ugh, fine, you can stay here until your little friends at the Falls come back to retrieve you."

"Just admit it Sonny, deep down, you really want me here. I mean, anybody in their right mind would." Chad said conceitedly, ignoring the jab.

"Well then call me crazy." Sonny retorted dryly.

"You−

But just then, the door slammed open.

"Eeep! I can't be seen _here_! My reputation would be in ruins!" Chad hissed, hiding under the covers so there was a big lump in the size and shape of him.

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry! I thought this was my dressing room." A guy said, looking around. But as soon as he saw Sonny, the curly haired, hazel-eyed boy's whole demeanor changed.

"Well _hello _there! I'm Nathan Greenes." Nathan said, coming to shake Sonny hand warmly at her bedside, not noticing the big lump that was Chad beside her.

"Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe." Sonny said awkwardly, noticing the guy's way-too-eager expression.

"I'm a guest star here on So Random this week. I thought you were awesome."

"Why, thank you." Sonny said, only to be interrupted.

"And is it true you wrote some of the sketches yourself, including the "Check It Out Girls", because I thought they were just hilarious!" Nathan went on.

"I remember Marshall mentioning something about a guest star." Sonny thought tuning out Nathan's ramblings.

"−Hey listen, do you think maybe we could go get some ice cream some time?" Nathan said smoothly.

Sonny's eyes widened. "Just who did this guy think he was?" she thought.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around her from behind. Sonny had forgotten Chad was there with her and almost jumped out of her skin at the action.

" Hey! Sonny's mine!" Chad blurted out unwillingly.

"And _who_, exactly are you?" Nathan said snidely.

Chad pulled his head out from under the covers. "Chad Dylan Cooper of course."

"Huh. Never heard of you." Nathan scoffed. "And anyways, why would Sonny want to date _you_?"

Chad spluttered indignantly and Sonny, in pure shock at what Chad had insinuated, said:

"Um…I'll…have to get back to you on that one Nathan."

"Okay, see you later Sonny, I have to go memorize my lines. Here's my phone number." Nathan said, quickly writing something down and handing her a slip of paper. Smiling sweetly, he walked out of the room.

Sonny watched the door for a bit, crumpled up the paper and threw it into the trash, then turned to face Chad.

"So…I'm _yours_ huh?"

Chad's went red at that and turned to face the other way so he had his back to her.

"Oooohhh! I think Chad has a crush on me!" Sonny said, blushing but still smiling widely at the realization.

Chad's body tensed even more.

"Aaaaww…c'mon Chad. I think it's cute. Sonny said, wrapping her arms around him from behind. Feeling her small hands on him, Chad softened.

"I−I really like you Sonny." Chad whispered.

With that he kissed her sweetly, deepening it when she kissed back, running his hands through her hair.

"I like you too Chad." Sonny said breathlessly when they pulled apart; snuggling into his side with her head in his neck.

After a while of just hugging each other, Chad finally asked the question that had been on his mind since "that kid" as he called Nathan, had barged into Sonny's dressing room.

"Would you have gone out with that guy if...if−

"−If I wasn't _yours_?" Sonny mocked good-naturedly.

Chad nodded sheepishly.

"Nah, he seemed like…and I can't _believe _I'm going to say this but…he seemed like a bigger jerk than you _usually_ are." Sonny said, putting extra emphasis on "usually".

Chad smiled.

"And besides…everyone knows I like _frozen yogurt _much better than ice cream. The relationship would have never worked out." Sonny said jokingly.

"Well, it's a good thing I like frozen yogurt too then." Chad said, kissing Sonny again happily.

* * *

**R&R! Hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
